


Podfic: Not A Bit Like Zeus

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Character Study, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic of lady_t_220's story. </p><p>Original story summary: Douglas needs nothing but the worshipful company of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Not A Bit Like Zeus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_T_220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T_220/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not A Bit Like Zeus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364527) by [Lady_T_220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T_220/pseuds/Lady_T_220). 



[MP3 download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-bit-like-zeus)

**Author's Note:**

> Douglas as an actual sky god. Need I say more?


End file.
